High School Trauma
by Fairyhearts and El
Summary: Lucy is the new girl at Fairy Tail Academy. Natsu is the famous Salamander, undefeated street fighter. When these two get together who knows what will happen. 'Sometimes I think my life is an anime...'-Natsu. Rated T for language and future references. Suck at summaries PLEASE READ!


Chapter 1

**Me: Hey, minna. Here's a new story for ya!  
****Lucy: It's about me and Natsu again, isn't it?  
****Me: No, it's about Plue and Carla...  
****Natsu: This sounds like a weird story.  
****Me: Sarcasm, Natsu. Gajeel, disclaimer** **please!**  
**Gajeel: This bitch doesn't own us!  
****Me: I feel so loved.  
****Lucy: Can we just get this over with?!  
****Me: Yes.**

**Just to let you know, this story will be changing POVs between Natsu and Lucy.**

* * *

Ugh, I hate school. Why must they torture us so? They make us get up at 7am and give us way too much homework. You never know though, maybe Fairy Tail Academy will be different. At least there I won't be 'Lucky Lucy'. Or I hope I won't. I don't want to be known as 'the daughter of the Heartfilia Kozern'. I just want to be me, Lucy. Is that too much to ask? I guess I better get up, don't want to be late on my first day!

* * *

"Nii-san, you really should get up." I heard her and felt her blowing on my face, but I didn't want to get up. God, I hate Mondays. First school, then homework, then training. I have no time to myself these days.

"Nii-san, you left your homework too close to the fire, again." My eyes sprung open and I saw my little, blue-haired sister stifling giggles beside me.

"Good, your awake." She's cunning, adorable and did I say she was cunning?

"You better run Wendy, little girls who play with fire get their fingers burned." I started tickling her before she had a chance to run and she laughed so hard that warm tears streamed down her face.

"St-stop, N-n-nii-san. I c-can't t-take anym-more!" She squirmed under my grip.

"N-Natsu, st-stop!" She clenched her tiny fist and packed so much power into that punch, I swear, she could have broken my jaw.

"Geez, Wend. That hurt!" I rubbed my cheek, pouting at her.

"Good." She stuck her tongue out at me and ran out of my room screaming something about the 'downfall of the Great Salamander'.

"Girls." I rolled my eyes and stretched, might as well get up. I still have to meet up with Sophie before school. Or was it Sandy? It may have been Shannon. Oh well, either way, I have to tell them I can't date any of them. They should know I have a 'girlfriend', I think Lisanna made it perfectly clear last week.

Shit, I have ten minutes or I'll be late. Better hurry.

* * *

Well, the uniform's nice. I'll give them that. A grey skirt with navy trim, cream vest, white shirt, blue and white striped tie, navy socks and white and grey shoes. I like it. (A/N: OVA 2 Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan for details) The building is huge and a kind of creamy white. It all makes me feel normal, I guess. Oh, that girl dropped her book.

"Excuse me, miss. You dropped this." The scarlet-haired girl turned to face me. She's very pretty and wore glasses. She also wore a red blazer with the school crest instead of the vest and, I have to say, it suited her.

"Ah, thank you very much...um"

"Lucy."

"Lucy. Nice to meet you. I'm Erza, the student council president."

"I just transferred."

" I'll show you around and introduce you to some people."

"Thank you very much, Erza-san."

"Please, just Erza. No formalities, we're friends, right?"

"Hai." I smiled, Erza is very kind. She led me towards a tree that provided shade from the winter sun.

"Here are a few of my friends."

"Oh..." There are a lot and does that guy have _pink_ hair?!

* * *

My head hurts, Gray's skull is harder then last week.

"Hot head, why don't you go make another girl cry?"

"What did you say, ice bastard?"

"You heard me." I can't believe this guy is my best friend.

"You better be ready, when I'm done with you..."

"Ano..." Both of us turned to the orange haired play boy and shouted in sync.

"What?"

"Erza's coming." Gray and I swung our arms around each other's shoulders, hopped on one foot and fist pumped. (A/N: Erza Scarlett. The only one thing so scary it makes Gray and Natsu hug each other. Just getting that out into the world.)

"Look Erza, we're being best friends like usual!" Shut up, Gray.

"Aye!" But still, Erza's so scary! (A/N: Happy no.2)

The red head smiled.

"I'm glad you're not trying to kill eachother."

"Erza!" We all turned to look at the speaker.

"Hi, Jellal. You were almost late." The blue haired male ran towrds us and puffed out a 'sorry' to his girlfriend.

"Fernandes?" A blonde haired chick I hadn't noticed before was looking at Jellal like she vaguely remembered him from somewhere. She must have come with Erza because she was peeking over the prez's shoulder.

"Nice to see you again, Miss Lucy." An awkward silence formed among the group while we watched the two chatter.

"Please, just Lucy. I'm not who I used to be."

"I see, you finally gave up. Did you run?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Nope. I got cut off, told to 'gain responsibility'. Like that's ever gonna happen!" The blonde or 'Lucy' laughed.

"You're right. How's Mystogan?"

"Good, I guess. He's been pretty busy with _that _stuff."

"Mmm. He would be, he's the eldest after all."

"I guess. Well, welcome to Magnolia and Fairy Tail Academy."

"Thanks." It stayed silent for a bit before Erza's curiosity got the better of her.

"How do you know Jellal, Lucy?"

"Um, my dad tried to arrange a marriage between myself and Jellal's brother, Mystogan. It didn't work out." The little bookworm started laughing.

"Bet you messed it up on purpose, Lu-chan." Levy peered over her glasses at Lucy.

"Levy-chan! It didn't know you went here." Levy just smiled and nodded so Erza continued to introduce the rest of us. I earned the name 'Pinky', which made Gray laugh.

"I think we're going to get along, Lucy." Of course, Gray's girlfriend Juvia (the crazy, jealous, obsessive stalker) chose this moment to show up. And went hysterical.

"Gray-sama!" She cried, flooding the city in the process. "Does this mean Lucy-san is Juvia's love rival?!" She speaks in third person, I don't know so don't ask.

"Not at all, It just means Lucy and I are friends." Ice Princess remains the only person actually capable of calming her down.

"Okay, than." She still glared at Lucy who sweat dropped (I feel like an anime show...) "Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii." (A/N: staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaare or something along those lines)

I'm also not used to the whole 'Gray-sama' thing. Juvia transferred here from Courage Academy a month ago while Gajeel has been here a week. Jellal transferred from Paradise Academy around the same time that Seig guy from Era Academy disappeared at the start of the year. Actually they both look extremely alike...but anyway, we seem to be getting a lot of transfer students lately.

"Nii-san! You took my lunch again!" Wendy ran towards us waving a bento around, she's gonna drop it. She didn't, good.

"Here you go, Wend." She looked past me at Lucy, swaped the lunches and walked up to her.

"Your new, are'nt'cha?" Lucy nodded.

"Watch out for Loki, Hibiki and Nii-san. They're the play boys but Nii-san has a girlfriend so you should be safe from him. I'm Wendy, by the way, Wendy Marvell. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, I'm Lucy , just Lucy. I'm guessing your Pinky's sister." Wendy laughed.

"That name suits him. Well, gotta run. Sensei will be looking for me. Bye Lucy-san, minna." Everyone heard the youngest male in the school shout across the yard.

"Wendy-san!"

"Coming, Romeo-kun!"

Well the bell's about to go. Better get to class.

* * *

Well, I'm glad I already made some friends. Who knew Levy and Jellal would be here? (A/N: me!) I only came because Ji-chan said to also, I have my name all sussed. I'm going to take my mom's maiden name, Dreyer, so no one will know who I am! Okay, here goes nothing.

"We have a new student today." Why, on Earthland, is a talking cat the sensei?!

"I'm Lucy Dreyer! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!(A/N:I think it means pleased to meet you?)" The class just smiled. Almost all of FT was in here. That's what Erza's friends call themselves and I'm in. Yosh! Mirajane gave me a pink stamp on my right hand that won't come off unless you use a special soap she made.

"Please, sit beside Wendy." Why am I in the same class as a twelve year old? I'm seventeen for Mavis' sake! I looked at the board. The lesson was titled 'The History of Fish'. This is why felines don't make good teachers.

"Hello again, Lucy-san."

"Hey Wendy, are the lessons always like this?"

"Yup, sometimes we do the classification of fish or how to make fish taste good. It's really cryptic but you'll get used to it."

"Okay then..." I felt someones eyes boring into the back of my head and turned to find two onyx orbs fixed in my direction.

Pinky.

* * *

I still haven't figured out this blonde girl but she seems alright. She's actually kinda hot. I should explain, Lisanna and I aren't going out. She's just pretending because she owed me a favour. She's like a sister to me. She's nakama. Everyone in FT is. Even, I hat to say this, Gray *puke. But those girls can be so annoying! It's all 'Natsu-kun' this and 'Natsu-sama' that and 'Natsu-sempai' from the middle schoolers. Yes, I said middle schoolers.

I don't want to be a play boy. I'm a fighter not a lover but this Lucy chick really strikes a nerve, she's a vision. Shit, she caught me staring. I didn't even know I was staring! I even heard Wendy say it, with a very good Happy impression.

"He llllllllllllikes you!" Man am I gonna kill that kid.

* * *

**Me: Yay, done. Sorry it's short and the next one isn't much better but I'm tired.  
Gray: Stop moaning and HELP ME!  
Juvia: Gray-sama, let's get married!  
Gray: No! Leave me alone!  
Me: You lost the bet Gray, you should have considered the consequences before even trying to beat Cana in a drinking contest.  
Gray: She was already drunk! I was sure I'd win.  
Me: Well, you didn't and now you're Juvia's slave for 24 hours. Come on, 20 more to go!  
Gray: I hate you right now.  
Me: So cruel.  
Natsu: Hate to be you Gray!  
Erza: Don't think I forgot your punishment for destroying my cake.  
Natsu: Now I'm the one who needs saving.  
Lucy/Levy/Wendy: *laughing for no apparent reason  
Me/El/AD: WHY ARE WE STUCK WITH THIS LOAD OF IDIOTS?!  
Me: Please...  
El:...review if...  
AD:...you want to see more in this story!  
Everyone: BYE (for now)!**


End file.
